


The Secrets We Share

by MrRhapsodist



Series: Sweet Domestic Star Wars Saga [3]
Category: Star Wars Legends - All Media Types
Genre: Diapers, F/F, Female Bonding, Fluff and Smut, Lesbian Sex, Oral Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, Porn With Plot, Secret Relationship, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:55:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26797714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrRhapsodist/pseuds/MrRhapsodist
Summary: In her quarters at the Jedi Academy, Jaina Solo tells her friend Tenel Ka about a secret between her legs. Tenel Ka has a secret of her own down there, and when one thing leads to another...Well, you can probably guess what happens next.
Relationships: Tenel Ka Djo/Jaina Solo
Series: Sweet Domestic Star Wars Saga [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1942525
Comments: 5
Kudos: 4





	The Secrets We Share

The sun had already set over the jungles of Yavin 4, bathing the vast landscape in shadows. The only light Jaina Solo could find was in the glowpanels installed in the ancient stone ceiling of her room in the temple. Sitting on the bed, and trying so hard not to rustle, she took comfort in the soft amber glow of her lamps.

They suited her guest’s rust-colored hair and long athletic limbs so well.

“So,” said Tenel Ka, “this is what you and Mara have been doing all along?” She blinked, examining Jaina from head to toe. “With _no one_ noticing?”

“What can I say?” Jaina shrugged. “She’s, uh, quite the master of stealth.”

“Aha. That she is.” Tenel Ka raked her hand through her red curls. Jaina had long since given up on staring at her friend’s one arm. The other shoulder had only a stump, one that Hapan medical engineers had tried to extend with a prosthetic arm, but a shout of the Force from the Dathomiri warrior had put those plans to rest. In any case, she had tied off her lizard-hide tunic at the arm, using Hapan gold braids to decorate and draw attention to the amputation, rather than hide it.

Jaina herself drew her legs up to her chest. She knew she was flashing her friend when she did that. The way her skirt rode up, she’d be revealing the thick white diaper she wore underneath. The tan underwear she’d tugged over it only did so much to muffle the noise.

Tenel Ka smiled, taking a step back. “Oh. I see. You were not making a joke about her stealth.”

“It’s been her idea all along, and I...” Jaina hesitated. Her face grew warm, and she averted her gaze to the stone floor. “Well, I dunno. I started to like it. When Uncle Luke and the others are away, Mara trains me here. And then, when Ben’s asleep...” She gestured to what was beneath her skirt. “We do _this_ together, too.”

Her mind raced back to that fateful afternoon. Lying in her aunt’s arms, nursing at her breast, and being changed into a diaper when she couldn’t hold back the urge to relieve herself. It had been mortifying at first—but only at first. Every passing second, Mara’s strength and love radiated through her private quarters, leaving Jaina utterly helpless and happy in her care. It had become a habit for them, especially when Luke had discovered a long trail of Jedi and Sith artifacts to recover. Taking Jaina’s brothers along meant she had more alone time with Mara and her baby cousin Ben.

 _But it’s a nice trade,_ Mara had joked one evening, stroking Jaina’s hair as they lay together. _You’ve been so good at helping change his diapers that I don’t mind getting to change yours._

Jaina had blushed, but that compliment had warmed her heart for days afterward.

Meanwhile, Tenel Ka sat down on the bed beside Jaina. She ran her fingers through her hair once more and stared at the floor.

“I would never have guessed.” The young warrior swallowed. “It’s not easy keeping secrets.”

“Well, you would know better than me.” Jaina nudged Tenel Ka in the side. “I know Jacen was a bit shocked when we, ah, figured out your past.”

“In more ways than one,” Tenel Ka replied with a bitter chuckle. Her eyes remained downcast.

Truth be told, it had been a horrifying encounter for the three of them. Years ago, around the time when they’d all begun their training at the praxeum on Yavin 4, the Solo twins had returned to hit the showers after a long day’s workout. But having been so caught up in their Force bond with exhaustion, they didn’t notice they weren’t alone when stripping out of their clothes until they heard a gasp. They turned in unison and saw a naked Tenel Ka emerging from the showers.

In that moment, seeing what lay between the Dathomiri warrior’s legs was quite the awakening for poor Jacen.

Tenel Ka had covered up with a towel and escaped through a side exit. Later that night, in her quarters, she revealed the hormones she’d taken—and in doing so, showed off the Hapan Royal Medical Corps seal on each vial. Her entire past, in both gender and pedigree, came out at once. The astonished Solo twins vowed to keep her secrets, and they’d shared a much-needed hug. Of course, since then, Jaina noticed that her brother’s obvious crush on Tenel Ka had begun to wane. He’d since taken up an eye for a sultry blue Twi’lek named Alema who’d arrived a month later. Jaina had to shake her head at the way teenage boys behaved.

On the bed, Tenel Ka looked so sullen that Jaina almost wanted to give her the room. But she took a risk instead. Reaching for her friend’s hand, she reached out with the Force as well. Her quiet, caring concern for her friend wrapped around the warrior’s aura like a hug, trying to batter down the waves of melancholy she felt there.

After a moment, Tenel Ka smiled and looked up.

“Thank you, Jaina,” she said. “You are...” Her lips trembled. “You’re a better friend than I deserve.”

“That’s not true. You deserve friends, too. No matter how you were born.”

“I...” Tenel Ka’s gray eyes shimmered. “I don’t know what to say.”

“Don’t say anything, if you don’t want to.” Jaina patted her hand. “I’m here for you.”

She almost didn’t see the kiss coming.

Millimeter by millimeter, Tenel Ka had leaned closer. Jaina’s breathing had slowed down, the whole event playing out in slow motion from her point of view. She knew it was coming, but it wasn’t until her friend’s lips brushed against hers that a surge of terror and joy filled her heart. The way Tenel Ka’s hand crushed her own as they kissed only made her giddy, and she could have been in freefall on a crashing ship if not for the bed on which they sat.

Jaina returned the kiss after a moment. Her hand cupped the side of Tenel Ka’s face, and she felt herself sliding back onto the bed. Their bodies pressed against each other, and Jaina’s breath quickened when she felt a certain bulge pressing through her skirt, right up against the diaper she was still wearing.

“Oh, stars,” she breathed. “Oh, that feels... oh, wow...”

“It’s not too much?” Tenel Ka asked. Worry etched itself in the lines around her eyes.

Jaina shook her head. “No. I-I mean, it is, but... in a good way?” She grinned. “In the best way.”

They kissed again. Jaina’s tongue slid around her friend’s mouth, and she didn’t care that she was kissing another girl. She didn’t care that Jacen had once had a crush on her. The way their twin bond worked, she practically knew every dirty little thought he’d tried to shield from her about their athletic classmate. All those thoughts came back in a flood now, leaving Jaina defenseless the way she’d been the moment Mara took her into her lap and offered her breasts.

Soon enough, they began to buck against each other. Jaina groaned as Tenel Ka reached for her skirt, pulling it open and exposing the thick diaper Jaina had been wearing. She tugged off the panties she wore over the plastic garment and let them fall to the floor. Jaina kicked off her boots and reached up for her shirt, but Tenel Ka’s hand stopped her at once.

“No,” she whispered, her voice raw and husky. “I... I only what what’s down here.” She gave the front of Jaina’s diaper a squeeze. “If you’ll let me?”

Jaina could only let out a tiny squeal and nod. She pulled Tenel Ka for another kiss and followed up with a peck on her cheek.

As they fell back to making out, she seized the initiative. Jaina gripped the hem of Tenel Ka’s tunic and tugged it up, revealing the thin crimson shorts she wore underneath. As she teased the waistband of those shorts, she could feel something _move_ at her touch. Jaina laughed and looked her friend in the eye.

“Can I see it?” She chewed on her bottom lip. “Please?”

Tenel Ka said nothing. Still, straddling Jaina on the bed, she reached down and removed her shorts and the thin lacy underwear she had underneath them. Jaina tried not to laugh at how a tough warrior woman could be wearing dainty lingerie like a princess. In any case, when Tenel Ka untucked herself from between her legs, Jaina could only stare openmouthed at the erect, sleek dick coming into view. Its head was already slick at the tip, and she couldn’t help but lick her lips in anticipation.

Meeting her friend’s worried gaze, Jaina let out a sigh.

“You’re beautiful,” she whispered. “Tell me what I can do for you.”

Tenel Ka’s breath came out in a shudder. She bit her bottom lip and touched her member with a stroke that made it twitch in Jaina’s face.

“Will you pleasure me first?” Her gray eyes sparkled. “Before I do the same to you, of course.”

Jaina nodded and reached for the girl’s member without a second thought.

She only hesitated before opening her mouth. But the moment her lips touched the shaft’s head, Jaina lost herself in the moment and began to kiss and lick it all over. Tenel Ka groaned, her fingers snaking tight through Jaina’s long brown hair and pulling her closer. Jaina didn’t mind the taste or the girth in her mouth. She opened her eyes to see the clenched-jaw ecstacy on Tenel Ka’s face, and she kept going, taking more of her friend’s body into her mouth without pause. The more she sucked and licked, the wetter everything became.

Even between her own legs, Jaina felt herself getting slippery. She thanked the Force—and Mara—that she was wearing a diaper and not making a mess of her sheets.

Jaina was so determined to keep going, to keep sucking and swallowing, that she almost let out an angry moan when Tenel Ka forced her mouth off her member. She looked up and wiped at her lips, seeing a red-faced warrior princess breathing hard.

“That...” Tenel Ka paused to catch her breath. “That was... wonderful... truly...”

“Okay.” Jaina tasted a few salty drops rolling around her tongue. “Why’d you stop?”

“Because I’m...” Slowly, Tenel Ka looked down at the diaper Jaina wore. “I’m ready, I think...”

“For this?” Landing on her back again, Jaina spread her legs and flexed. She knew she had to look ridiculous, thrusting her diaper into her friend’s face. But the way Tenel Ka blushed and nodded made her feel different.

She felt wanted. Desired, in a way that boyfriends like Zekk had never made her feel.

“It’s okay,” Jaina added. She had to look away for a moment, using the twilight-shrouded jungles outside her window at a distraction. “I’m, uh, using birth control. It helps with my periods.”

“Oh.” Tenel Ka’s eyes brightened. “Oh, I see. So, you wouldn’t mind if I...?”

Jaina grinned. “Be my guest. Don’t hold back.”

She gasped when Tenel Ka’s fingers probed the front of her diaper. Those long, sturdy fingers massaged her clit through the plastic, and she couldn’t hold back a squeal of delight. Jaina closed her eyes, feeling herself getting wetter with each passing second. The soft sighs from Tenel Ka as she went to work on her friend only added to the mood. Jaina bucked against her hand, crinkling in her diaper and savoring the skill her friend showed in running circles around her clit.

“Oh, stars, I’m...” Jaina moaned and shook her head. “Oh, I... I think I’m close, I’m already there...”

She let out a sigh, slightly exasperated, when Tenel Ka withdrew her hand. But it was only for a moment. Her fingers teased open one of the leg holes of Jaina’s diaper, pushing it aside to reveal her genitals.

With a nod to herself, Tenel Ka slowly positioned herself and pushed her way inside.

It hurt at first, bearing that girth, but Jaina relaxed the more Tenel Ka’s member slid into her. She flexed her hips, and Tenel Ka grunted, her head tilting back as she began to thrust in earnest.

They rode each other well, Tenel Ka’s hand gripping on Jaina’s thighs while she slid in and out of her. The Hapan woman’s dick filled Jaina to the hilt, and she didn’t care at all the way her diaper rustled as loudly as the springs of her mattress squealed under their motion. She closed her eyes and gripped Tenel Ka’s hand, guiding it back into place over her clit and encouraging her to keep going there.

Tenel Ka obliged her without a second thought.

“Oh, oh, _yes..._!” Jaina gasped, shivering as wave after wave of pleasure raced through her. Her hair fell in a sweaty tangle across her pillow as she curled her toes and yanked Tenel Ka closer. She tried to lean up for a kiss, getting little more than a peck on the lips, before the other woman pushed her back down and thrust harder and faster.

Within seconds, bouncing and sliding against each other, Tenel Ka hit her climax. Jaina felt her jism flooding her insides, and after a moment, there was so much that it leaked right into the front of her diaper.

Jaina fell back onto the bed, sweating and gasping, and after a moment, so did Tenel Ka. She didn’t pull out until the last few drops had been squeezed out into the diaper. She used that padding to wipe herself off before snuggling up against Jaina.

They lay entwined in sweat-covered sheets, half-clothed and clinging to each other’s waists. Tenel Ka kissed Jaina deeply before resting her head on her friend’s shoulder. Her gray eyes sparkled when they met Jaina’s brandy brown gaze.

“Jaina, I...” Tenel Ka hesitated. She smiled. “I love you.”

“Love you, too.” Jaina responded with a kiss on the Hapan’s forehead. She brushed a finger along Tenel Ka’s cheek, savoring the warmth of her skin—along with the sticky, warm mess inside her diaper. “I could get used to this, I think.”

“As could I.” Tenel Ka giggled—genuinely, actually _giggled_ —and it made Jaina’s heart soar.

They kissed again, and Tenel Ka reached down to cup the back of Jaina’s diapered butt. She squeezed the padding, and Jaina sighed into her girlfriend’s neck.

“I know it’s just the sex talking,” Jaina whispered, “but, someday, if you wanted...” She shivered at the weight of Tenel Ka’s hand on her diaper and the warm slippery mess between her legs. “I mean, I don’t know about getting _married_ exactly, but if you ever wanted to have kids, I could be, I mean, persuaded to...”

Tenel Ka stopped her with a kiss—not on the lips, but on the tip of Jaina’s nose. When she pulled back, she wore a grin that ran from ear to ear.

“I’d be honored to give you a child someday,” she told Jaina. “But, for now, we have this.”

She took Jaina’s hand into her own, and pressed them against her breast. Jaina sighed and snuggled against her girlfriend, savoring the musk of her body, mingling with the mixed smells of sex, sweat, and Jaina’s Alderaanian perfume. They kissed over and over again, and when Jaina had to wet her diaper for the first time all evening, Tenel Ka didn’t even hesitate. She had no qualms about untaping Jaina’s old diaper, wiping her off, and putting her in a new one. Even with one arm, she managed with dexterous fingers and some aid from the Force to change Jaina.

Then it was time for another round of sex and cuddles by the light of Yavin’s moons.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked my "Force Bonds" stories, then you might enjoy this (provided trans lesbian sex and diapers don't immediately turn you off). Conversely, if you like reading about Jaina and Tenel Ka as a couple and this is your first time reading my stories, go check out my "Force Bonds" series! It's nowhere near as steamy as this, but I think you'll like them all the same.


End file.
